


Wrath

by dai_naning



Series: Stories Told During Sunset [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An AU within an AU, Folk Tale, Greed! Atsumu, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath! Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: The Sin of Wrath meets the Sin of Greed for a story.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Stories Told During Sunset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Wrath

A man sits on the swings in the playground, aimlessly kicking his legs against the ground. His dyed blond hair is the color of rust under the streetlamp. It is 3 hours past midnight and the sun will rise soon. He takes a deep breath before digging his shoes on the ground to stop the swing. He glances at the shadow nearing his feet before looking at the tall buildings around the playground instead.

The swing next to him groans as a man takes a seat. The two moles above his right eyebrow are almost hidden by his curly hair. He sits slouched as they both watch the starry night together.

"Wrath," the first man greets. "Ya finally came to visit me, huh?"

Wrath inclines his head. "Greed. I see you're keen to take the title of pride as ever."

Greed laughs. "Eh, why not? I'm the sin of greed, aren't I? What’s one more sin gonna do ta me?"

Wrath does not give an answer as he grips the chains holding the swing, wrapping his arms around it. 

"Do you have it?" Wrath asks. "The story that disappeared into the sunset?"

Greed hums. "I do. What will ya give me in return?"

"My sin," Wrath replies. "The story of my sin."

Greed's brows rise high. "Huh. Now, that's a payment."

  
It is said that humans who have committed a crime so severe are cursed by the gods with one of the 7 deadly sins. For years, they will walk the earth consumed only by the feeling of their sin and will not know anything else.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, the sin of Wrath, has been going around the world in the hopes of finding the Patience to his sin. If he can find it, the curse will be lifted from him. It has been six trillion years since he had been cursed.

The patience, he learned, was to sit and listen to a story. He had read every book and every scripture but none can tame the flames that simmer beneath his skin. It wasn't until a witch tells him that maybe the story was never meant to be shared.

He has to learn of the story by mouth for the mouth should have remained sewn shut had the gods not realized they will die if their stories were not passed down. But humans were greedy when given with the power to their hands so it was given to the mouth. It is said that is the reason why the mouth is the entrance that permits entry to the body.

Sakusa had scoped the world of its storytellers and the mouth that can tell him of the story. He had found himself in the company of Gluttony, who he suspects to have it. Gluttony had shaken his head no. The mouth that consumes all is surprisingly not Gluttony, Miya Osamu, but his twin brother who wants what he should not have: Miya Atsumu, the sin of Greed.

"Well?" Wrath asks. "Will you tell me?"

"'Course, as long as ya give me the payment later," Greed says. "Now, let's see... where should I start..."

* * *

In a village in an unknown era, there lived an unknown boy. During a time when hands only knew harshness to anything foreign, the boy lived in chains. Known to none; this is his story.

A boy named Kiyoomi lived his whole life weighed down by chains at his ankles and hands. In a cell deep below where only sunlight filters in through a tiny window, Kiyoomi dreams of freedom.

The window is above him, letting him at least see his only company; the small square leading to the sky. Sakusa wonders what it would feel to be there outside like the others. To be one of the people who dance and sing which he hears loudly in his cell.

A demon child is what they call him. A demon child who only knows hurt with his unnatural hands that are capable of strength that can break earth. A demon child, who the adults have deemed dangerous, locked up in a dark, dark cell for as long as he remembers.

He stares upwards and wishes, for the nth time, someone with warm hands would reach out to him.

It happened by chance. The meeting that will tilt the world on its axis and change fate's design. A single flower falling down his small window, a bit crushed yet to Sakusa who had never even seen such a thing, found beautiful.

"Ah, crap! The flower's gone. 'Samu, wait here I'll find it!"

Sakusa looks up from cradling the flower to meet a pair of golden eyes peeking down at him from the small window. The curious face gasps and retreats. Sakusa tries to blend in with the shadows.

When Sakusa looks up again, two eyes from two identical faces blink down at him. He startles and his chains clink heavily against each other. Somehow, he feels a foreign feeling in his stomach. He wants to hide away and never be seen by them.

"'Tsumu," one of them said, "I think he's shy."

"Yer right 'Samu," Tsumu agrees. "Hey, don't be scared! We're real nice, promise!"

"Yer really not, though."

"'Samu, is that how ya talk to yer older brother?"

"We're twins it doesn't matter."

Sakusa's hearing many new words. Twins? Nice? The mouths that formed them are speaking so many new things he can't keep up with it.

"Look, ya annoyed him so much he doesn't wanna talk to us."

"'Samu, shut up." Tsumu looks back down at Sakusa. "Hey, what's yer name?"

Sakusa opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Ah, that's right. He has no tongue capable of speech. The chief made sure of that.

"Huh? Did ya say something?" At Sakusa's shake of his head, the boy clicks his tongue. "Ah, this is so hard to speak like this. Can ya get up here?"

Sakusa shakes his head again. 

"Why not?"

Sakusa hesitantly steps out of the shadows. He lifts his arms to show the chains. He hears Samu gasp. Quickly, he whispers something to Tsumu and drags him away from the window. Sakusa hears a bit of a scuffle before he hears silence. He waits and swallows the disappointment when he doesn't hear them again. Samu must have known about him and told Tsumu. Not that he can blame him. Sakusa wraps his arms around himself and buries his face to his knees.

Patience, patience, patience.

To his surprise, Tsumu comes back when the sky dips to a darker blue. Tsumu peeks down on the small window and presents him with a flower. When he sees Kiyoomi in awe of it, he brings more and more over the next few days.

Kiyoomi cannot talk and would only listen as Tsumu chatters about the weather, the festival he visited, and the games he and Samu had done. Kiyoomi leans against the wall below the window as he tries to imagine himself in the scenarios Tsumu says.

No one has ever called him his first name but he knows it. He has repeated them to himself a thousand times in the darkness of the cell so he will not succumb to loneliness.

He mouths it to Tsumu who only got the "Omi" part. Atsumu nods to himself satisfied as he says "Omi Omi Omi" a hundred times and Sakusa thinks, it might not be so bad to be "Omi" when Atsumu stares at him warmly as he says the name. Maybe, it should just be his name from now on.

One day, Atsumu comes with something thin and something sharp. He looks around and gives it to Kiyoomi through the gap. "It's pen and paper so we can talk better. I can't read the words by your mouth that good, Omi-kun."

But Kiyoomi cannot read nor write but he knows pictures can deliver a message so instead, he tries to draw it. His penmanship is wobbly but for a first-time writer, it's better than Tsumu's. Tsumu would guess the pictures and he seems happy that finally in a way, they  _ are _ talking. Kiyoomi feels warmth in his cheeks whenever Atsumu praises his uneven lines and mess of pictures. He feels his lips involuntarily pull up and Atsumu gasps. 

"Omi-kun ya can smile!"

Tsumu brings these small sticks of colors next. Kiyoomi’s fingers are stained with the color of the morning sky as he grips one of them. 

"Have ya never seen colors before, Omi-kun?"

He shakes his head.

"Huh. Well, they say colors are emotions so you should learn them soon by yourself easily!"

Kiyoomi finds out that Tsumu is right and he learns them differently than how Atsumu says the children learn them at school.

Green. It's the color of the small, stray 'grass' that looks like cut hair on Atsumu's cheeks when he comes one day after a scuffle with his brother. It is also the color of calm as he listens to Tsumu talk about his day.

Orange. It is the color of the sun when it is too tired to be bright. The color of Tsumu's eyes whenever he's too excited is like that. A bit tired but still burning bright. Kiyoomi likes it the best because whenever Tsumu’s too tired he stays longer than often.

Pink. It's the color of Tsumu's cheeks when Kiyoomi gains enough strength to lift a hand despite the chains and hold Tsumu's soft, smaller hands. It is also the color of Tsumu's ears whenever Kiyoomi pulls his lips up and directs them at him.

White. It is the color of Kiyoomi's favorite flower; the flower that Tsumu drops on his window that fated day. He does not know its name so he calls it ‘white’. Kiyoomi has not seen any other flower but he’s adamant this flower is the prettiest. It brought Tsumu to him after all. White is also the color of Tsumu's shirt whenever he comes to him after 'school'.

Purple. The color of the spots that run down Tsumu's hands one day. He says they were from an accident but Kiyoomi knows better. He has the same ones from the man who keeps him in the cell. Kiyoomi hates purple on Tsumu's skin.

Brown, the color of the dirt as Sakusa wrenches the bars in his windows aside when he hears the people speak Tsumu's name and the phrase 'punishment by the master'. Kiyoomi crawls out of his cell and breaks the chains out. Tsumu is in danger.

Kiyoomi knew better than anyone that punishment will be given to anyone who is suspected of 'conspiring with the demon child'. He remembers a kind man named Iizuna who tried to reach out to him once through the bars and disappear the next day.

It was a miracle Tsumu had been meeting him all this time. Kiyoomi should have known that there are miracles. There are only actions and effects in the world.

The world is full of colors outside of his black and white cell but he pays them no mind. Kiyoomi hears loud shouts and music play from the castle. He navigates through the countless hallways and pushes open a tall, brown door. 

Tsumu is made to kneel in front of the king in his throne chamber. He sees Sumu bare his teeth at the guards who keep Tsumu down. The crowd boos and eggs the punishment much to Kiyoomi's anger. His vision narrows only to the painful grimace on Tsumu’s face.

Red. The color of the walls and the liquid running down Kiyoomi's arms as screams and fire fall down around him. It is the color he sees when something 'snaps' inside him from seeing Tsumu on the floor with an approaching man holding a ‘whip’.

His blood sings as his cursed hands bring down destruction. The red stains Tsumu's beautiful skin as he grips him tight and drags him away from the chaos Kiyoomi had caused. The sneering man had been right. Kiyoomi will  _ always _ be a monster.

Black. The sky's color as Kiyoomi carries Tsumu to a 'tree'. Smoke envelopes the small town who caged him and made him a rotten secret. It is also the color that settles in Kiyoomi's chest when he sees Tsumu trying to smile weakly at him as the sun slowly falls down. Kiyoomi holds Tsumu's warm hands and feels saltwater drop from his own eyes. Tsumu laughs weakly when he points at it, confused.

"Yer crying, Omi-kun," Tsumu says, amused. "Those are tears."

Kiyoomi does not want them, not when Tsumu's lips are wobbling as 'tears' run down his cheeks. Kiyoomi did not know the color white would be of sadness. With gentle hands that have much destruction in them, he cups Tsumu's cheeks to wipe them away.

Tsumu wraps a hand around his wrist. He closes his eyes and Kiyoomi hopes he wouldn't, not when the people he left in the town closed their eyes too. 

"I'm glad I met ya, Omi-kun," Tsumu says. "Don't even think I don't. Can ya sit down next to me?"

Tsumu makes space for him as the sun dips lower to the horizon. He weakly tells Kiyoomi about mindless stories and chatters as if it were a normal day. As if Kiyoomi had not let the gods down one more time.

"That's a sunset. Isn't it pretty?"

Kiyoomi could only nod. He doesn’t think of the orange and yellow palette on the sky pretty when Tsumu is crying tears next to him.

"I've always wanted to see one but Samu doesn't wanna go with me," Tsumu says, eyes half lidded. "But I'm glad yer with me Omi. I don't think I wanna watch the sunset with anyone else."

"Thank you for bein' my friend Omi," Tsumu whispers, smile still bright despite the darkness. "Next time, let's watch the sunrise next, yeah?"

Kiyoomi nods once again and Tsumu leans his head against Kiyoomi's shoulders, smile content.

Despite the raging chaos behind them, Kiyoomi had never felt more tranquility than this moment. He closes his eyes and leans on Tsumu as Tsumu links their pinkies together. 

"'S a promise Omi-kun," Tsumu breathes out. "'S a promise."

Yellow. The color of the bright sunset as it washes over their sleeping figures. One who sleeps from the peace he finally achieved and one whose eyes will never open again.

* * *

"And they vanish into the sunset, never seen again," Greed finishes as he kicks his legs against the concrete. Next to him, Wrath scowls in displeasure.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Ya know for a man whose sin is wrath ya sure are chill, huh?"

Wrath clenches and unclenches his hands. "Shut up. Unlike you, some of us are actually ashamed of our sins."

Greed shrugs. "Well, 'm not. I knew I wasn't bein' greedy, I never was."

Wrath gives him a disbelieving look.

"Well? It's yer time now to share," Greed claps his hands, excited.

Wrath sighs but looks up on the ray of warmth on his cheek. "Oh. The sunrise is here."

"Aw really?" Greed looks up and watches the sun make its way up the sky. He doesn't say he never watches it with anyone else.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you my payment," Wrath says after a moment of silence spent watching the sunrise. 

"Hm. Any hints on what it's about?"

"It's the story of two men stuck in different times connected with a pocket watch," Wrath lifts his face to bask in warmth as the sunrise washes him in orange and yellow like a painting. "The story of the one who destroyed time."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part of a series and the second part was supposed to be finished but then I decided it's not good enough. So, please wait for a bit and give me more time to finish it if you are ever interested in this story lololol
> 
> Also if u wanna be TWT friends add me [@Dai_naning](https://twitter.com/dai_naning) 👉👈


End file.
